Abrazaré a Suzuki cuando tú no estés
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Era su tesoro más preciado y valioso, pero cuando supo la tristeza de Akihiko no pudo evitar en pasarle la idea por la mente. Después de todo, regalar lo que más apreciaba a quien más apreciaba era lo menos que podía hacer para palear el alejarse de él por tanto tiempo... ¡Junjou Minimum!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura. Lo que sí me pertenece es la imaginación para llenar los espacios en blanco que dejó nuestra querida escritora xD.**

**Para las que adoramos junjou mínimum, con cariño este one shot**

-¡Bienvenido de Nuevo Akihiko! ¿te quedas a dormir hoy también?-

-Sí, gracias señora Kamijou, perdone por la intromisión a su casa-

-De qué hablas corazón, ésta es también tu casa-

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso- susurró con una tenue sonrisa, inclinó su cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto en el que había estado las dos últimas semanas durmiendo. No es que odiara estar solo en su casa ya que en realidad mientras compartiera con Hiroki todo el día, no le importaba la soledad de la noche, pero desde que su mejor amigo le comentó que se iría de viaje en todas las vacaciones comenzó a tornarse algo preocupado, como si con aquellas palabras hubiera aparecido un ligero vacío en él.

Al principio no se notaba pues una simple proposición de Akihiko dos veces por semana para hacer pijamadas en la casa de Hiroki parecía normal; sin embargo, mientras pasaban los días, las visitas eran cada vez más frecuentes y no había que ser adivino para saber que Usami era el actor de aquellas situaciones; pues, desde hacía una semana Hiroki tenía que tomar pastillas para dormir debido a que no conciliaba el sueño estando en la misma cama que el ojivioleta…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡me estoy cambiando, cierra la puerta!- Akihiko obedientemente hizo caso al grito de Hiroki cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Hiroki más nervioso aún intentaba meter su cabeza por una de las mangas de la pijama; de pronto sintió unas manos componer la prenda de vestir que intentaba ponerse haciendo que fuera colocada de la forma correcta.

-¡Baka! Se supone que tenías que estar afuera-

-Umm, salte entonces tú, me voy a cambiar-

-¡Hey! ¡es mi habitación!-

-Como quieras- Akihiko comenzó a desvestirse y por inercia Hiroki corrió a la salida de su cuarto, fue entonces cuando escuchó a su mamá hablar por teléfono a lo lejos…

-Sí, gracias señora Usami por su confianza, no se preocupe estará bien-… "la mamá de Akihiko" pensó fugazmente, pero aquello le sonó incoherente al principio pues la mamá de Usami jamás se preocupaba por él aunque era cierto que Akihiko desde hacía mucho ya no dormía en su casa.

-Cla.. claro… aló, señor Tanaka, cuénteme- Hiroki agudizó el oído mientras su madre terminaba la conversación con el mayordomo de la familia Usami

-Ya veo, yo también me di cuenta que Akihiko no quiere que mi hijo se vaya de su lado; créame que si pudiese llevármelo lo haría, pero es un viaje de negocios de mi esposo… ¡no se preocupe! Que duerma aquí no es ninguna molestia para mí, lo único que espero es que a Usami-kun no le duela tanto cuando nos vayamos mañana….- No terminó de escuchar la conversación pues una mano rozó su hombro haciéndolo retroceder instantáneamente

-¡Akihiko!-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Etto, ¡vamos a mi cuarto!- Sin mediar otra palabra Hiroki agarró la mano de Akihiko mientras lo conducía lejos de la conversación de su madre. Ahora comprendía todo, la razón por la que Usami extrañamente ya no se separaba de su lado era el viaje de tres meses que haría, ¿significaba aquello que Akihiko lo quería a su lado? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal y su mano temblorosa soltó rápidamente a Usami mientras, por inercia, sus pasos comenzaron a ser más acelerados hasta llegar a su habitación.

-¿estás bien, Hiroki?-

-¿Tú estás bien?- devolvió la pregunta controlando su respiración mientras miraba de reojo a Akihiko; sin embargo, pocos segundos pasaron para que Hiroki lo viera fijamente; Akihiko no respondía la pregunta y desviaba la mirada, algo que no sucedía desde que leyó por primera vez uno de sus escritos.

-¿Akihiko?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?- La pregunta le consternó inmediatamente, entonces lo que había dicho su madre era cierto… Akihiko no quería que él se fuera.

-Tres meses- contestó dubitativo

-Hm… ¿mañana verdad?- Akihiko sin esperar la respuesta se dirigió a la cama de Hiroki para acostarse en el lado que le correspondía.

-Sí. mañana-

Silencio. Era lo único que había en la habitación en donde Akhiko se encontraba acostado, de espaldas a Hiroki quien, se venía a dar cuenta que su historia de la princesa en apuros se resquebrajaba con el príncipe que la hacía triste. Frunció el ceño, prefería mil veces que Akihiko le sacase a él sonrojos que él le sacase a Akihiko tristezas. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo peculiarmente valioso que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo

Mientras Hiroki se dirigía a su armario Akihiko bajó la mirada, no quería creer la respuesta que acababa de oír, en verdad no quería pero ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que ése era su última noche con Hiroki. Sus puños, bajo las sábanas, se cerraron con fuerza; no quería perder a su mejor amigo y volverse a quedar solo en su mundo, en donde por más que quisiera nadie, ni siquiera los libros le hablarían o le escucharían. No supo cuándo ni por qué, pero de pronto había empezado a sentir una gran necesidad de tener a Hiroki a su lado.

"¿A eso se le llama hatsukoi?" pensó dubitativo mientras seguía de espaldas acostado en la cama… "No, porque para que sea "primera amor" debe ser correspondido y Hiroki no me …" recapacitó Akihiko mientras intentaba hallarle alguna razón lógica a porqué deseaba tanto que su mejor amigo no se fuese, aunque interiormente lo sabía: quería demasiado a Hiroki. Desde su forma de gritar, tan distinta a los silencios de su casa, los murmullos de las chicas o rumores de los chicos; desde su forma de ser tan a flor de piel que contrastaba con la manera aristocrática en que había vivido; pero ciertamente no era solo aquello sino también el tiempo que compartían, la atención que le ponía a sus problemas, ¡hasta era la única persona que leía sus libros!, en su mundo solitario había aparecido alguien que estaba siempre a su lado, y si no estaba… "no quiero estar sin él"

-¿dijiste algo?

-No, nada-

-A..kihi…ko- respiró profundo –voltea- El aludido volteó su rostro y cuando lo hizo a penas divisó la cabeza y los pies de Hiroki pues, éste cargaba un oso gigante de felpa casi de su mismo tamaño.

-¿Un oso?

-Etto… emm… escucha- Hiroki caminó hasta colocar el peluche sobre la cama, al lado de Akihiko; respiró profundo intentando no sonar ridículo y que sus palabras fueran las adecuadas,

-Éste fue… fue mi primer peluche, y.. ahora es tuyo- dijo en un hilo de voz, como queriendo no ser escuchado

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Etto… cuando estoy solo o triste, simplemente lo tengo a la par mía y me siento mejor- Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí mientras inconscientemente abrazaba a su oso lo cual logró sacarle una sonrisa de lado a Usami quien contemplaba el regalo que le Hiroki le tenía.

-Sabes… no me voy para siempre, pero igual tómalo para cada vez que te sientas solo, es como mi reemplazo- Usami agarró el oso que le estaba siendo entregado, sus ojos violáceos lo miraron con atención y le pareció tierno que Hiroki creyera que un oso de peluche pudiera ser su sustituto. Lo abrazó como hacía un momento lo había visto hacer a Hiroki

-Huele a ti, gracias por… ¿cómo se llama?-

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a un nombre?-

-Mjm-

-¡Pff es un peluche, no le pongas nombre!- intentó esconder su rostro, jamás admitiría que se llamaba Twinkle, como si de un conejo se tratase.

-Pero tiene que tener…- los ojitos ya no apagados de Usami hicieron enrojecer las mejillas de Hiroki

-¡Ponle el que quieras!- se resignó

-Emm… ¿cómo quisieras que se llamara tu primer hijo…?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡yo yo yo yo yo! ¡no lo sé!-

-Di uno-

-¡Pónselo tú!, ¡tú eres el de la idea!- reclamó Hiroki aunque tres segundos bastaron para que la mirada de Akihiko lo hiciera rendirse.

-Está bien, sólo pongámosle uno común-

-De acuerdo, di uno-

-¡Te dije que tú…! te dije… ¡pff! de acuerdo, etto… ¿te parece Tanaka?

-Así se llama mi mayordomo, mejor Kobayashi-

-Mmm-

-¿No te gusta verdad?

-¿Qué?, yo no dije nada-

-Hiciste esa mueca-

-¿Cuál mueca? Hm olvídalo- Hiroki debía admitirlo, para lo testarudo que era Akihiko era mejor no llevarle la contraria además que estaba en lo cierto. El nombre que había elegido era muy serio para el oso y aunque le dijera a Akihiko lo contrario, sí quería que por lo menos el oso tuviera un nombre decente; o al menos mejor que "Twinkle". -Satou o Saitou, ves es simple y común-

-Mmmm pero yo quería el nombre más popular

-¡Akihiko! cualquier nombre...- iba a volver a refutar contra su mejor amigo cuando vio la expresión de éste; un par de ojos violáceos viendo fijamente al oso de una forma tan tierna que obligó a Hiroki a rendirse- de acuerdo ¿cuál crees que es el nombre más ordinario y popular de Japón?

-Suzuki, creo-

-¡Bien, listo!- lo miró conforme pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de Akihiko al sostener a Suzuki con ternura; de pronto notó a Akihiko dubitativo, cómo si se hubiese recordado algo

-¿Hiroki?-

-¿Qué quie…- y la sensación de los labios de Akihiko topando los suyos le impidió continuar; sin embargo, tan pronto como reaccionó se hizo para atrás cayendo a los pies de su cama. ¡Odiaba que Akihiko hiciera eso! Malditos conjuros, ¡¿cuándo entendería que son besos?!

-¡Baka ya no me hagas conjuros!-

-No fue un conjuro, fue un beso-

- ¡Quéeee! dijo subiendo con esfuerzo sobre humano a su cama de nuevo e intentando que sus piernas no flaquearan; después de la confesión de su mejor amigo, ahora ni siquiera quería verle la cara

-Tú me dijiste que se dan cuando quieres mucho a alguien ¿no?-

-Emm no es así exactamente- suspiró, a veces la inocencia de Akihiko rayaba el límite.

-Hiroki… gracias- Unos ojos fijos y una sonrisa amplia hizo que a Hiroki se le pusiera la piel de gallina

-¡De nada!-agarró sus sábanas y le dio la espalda a Usami fingiendo dormir, algo que seguramente no haría en toda la noche; de pronto sintió unas manos rodear su cintura firmemente mientras una tenue respiración invadía su cuello

-¡Baka suéltame, y Suzuki!

-Abrazaré a Suzuki cuando tu no estés,- dijo lo último en un hilo de voz mientas ceñía su cuerpo al de quien tenía abrazado

-Aki.. ¿hiko? Un leve ronquido le confirmó que se encontraba dormido. Hiroki colocó su mano encima de la de él para quitárselo de encima como siempre lo hacía pero a penas sus yemas rozaron la mano algo fría del peliblanco, Hiroki recordó que en tres meses no iba a estar con su "princesa" que tenía que proteger. "Al menos ya no está triste" pensó mientras inconscientemente entrelazaba los dedos en la mano de Akihiko que rodeaba su cintura y antes de cerrar los ojos, divisó el oso de felpa que amaba desde los cinco años.

"Suzuki, cuídalo bien por mí, ¿sí?"

**¿y qué tal les pareció? A mí particularmente tierno, para las que amamos ésta pareja hay que agradecer muchísimo a Nakamura por no explicar un par de cosas como ésta xD (al menos no en el anime) Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí ya que siento como si ésta parte le hubiera faltado a la historia.**

**Hasta luego y gracias de nuevo por leer!**


End file.
